revengeoftheislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Brick
'Private' Brick McArthur is a contestant on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. He is placed on the Mutant Maggots, but switches over to the Toxic Rats in Finders Creepers. Coverage Brick is introduced in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! along with the other twelve new contestants. He quickly shows his cadet background and salutes as he is introduced by Chris. He then races Jo to the shore, losing to her and coming in third (behind Jo and Dawn). In the race to appoint the teams, he arrives fourth and is put on Team B, later dubbed the Mutant Maggots. Afterward, during the first challenge of the season, Brick attempts to use the trampoline gained by his team and an axe to chop down the Maggots' totem pole, but is unsuccessful once the axe gets stuck to the totem and doesn't let go. While hanging from the totem, a squirrel, mutated by the radioactivity of Camp Wawanakwa, begins shooting lasers at Brick through its eyes. In Truth or Laser Shark, Brick supposedly wakes up early for a morning jog. He reveals in a confessional that he believes Jo is his biggest competition but is glad to have her on the Mutant Maggots. During his jog, he ends up running into Jo and they try to one-up each other as they argue about how much they ran, and how they ran it. After a brief argument, Jo says that both of them were the cause of their team winning the first challenge. However, she later reveals in the confessional that she just said that so Brick stayed loyal until she was able to eliminate him. During the "getting to know you trivia game," it is revealed that Brick wet his pants on his first and last day of school. In Ice Ice Baby, Brick is first shown having a race with Jo to see who can eat their breakfast the fastest. However, he gets his spoon lodged into his throat, so Jo has to punch his back to force it out of him, shooting it at Mike, causing him to switch into Chester. During the "Mountain Climbing" challenge, while Jo and Brick are racing to the top of the mountain, Brick attempts to show how he can dislocate his hip, but ends up dislocating his arm instead. Jo asks when he learned to do that which he replies with "just now". Once Chef begins throwing ice cubes from the top of the mountain, Brick is struck in the head while biting on a pipe to do his dislocated arm's work. Once he makes it to the top, Anne Maria soon follows, who accidentally punches him, in an effort to punch Jo, off of the mountain, relocating his arm and dislocating the other one. Later, in the second challenge, Mike accidentally hurts Brick's arm after seeing they got the better castle fort. Brick confesses to being afraid of the dark in a confessional early on in Finders Creepers, ever since the day he was born. It's not just being in the dark, but the noises that come out of it. When Zoey is kidnapped, his first instinct is to go find her with Mike, but Jo convinces him to count her as a casualty despite the penalty Chris warned them about. In the first part of the chapter, he wets himself, which he tries to pass off as falling in a puddle. He goes to clean it off and gets kidnapped by the spider. Later, he is seen tied up on the web and is freed when Svetlana bounces off him. He promises to go to help the rest of them, but Jo orders him to get the hook and win. Being the military fan that he is, he follows the command and makes it to the finish line before the Toxic Rats, after apparently peeing himself again. Brick has a rough start with his new team in Backstabbers Ahoy!. He wakes them up too early but Brick seems to be oblivious and wants to help. Dawn explains that it is because Brick has a need to be dominated which he denies. Brick is chosen to retrieve the underwater skies, against Jo. In the water, he is confronted by Fang, who mercilessly toys with him, bouncing him back and forth. However, he eventually manages to break free, and retrieve the skis for his team. He is later chosen to water-ski alongside Dawn, and Sam. In Runaway Model, Brick pokes fun at Sam's thumb with the rest of the Toxic Rats. During the challenge, Brick comes up with a way to capture Sasquatchanakwa by creating a bomb in his bag that will dress it in military when thrown. He disregards Sam's advice to give it style, but changes it to Dakota's suggestion instead. Later, while saving Lindsay, he throws another bomb, dressing the creature into little kid's clothing. In the confessional, he states he'll stay away from fashion and begins crying. He then assists Scott and Lightning into climbing the scaffolding, but gets hit by a barrel. Brick is shown to stick with his personal morals and rules in A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste. At the beginning of the episode, he was shown lifting a log and later, met up with Jo. He decided to become the leader of the group and told Jo that if she doesn't do what he says, she would be the next person to go home. After Jo called him major drippy he created rules that she would have to follow or else she will be eliminated. When they arrived at the abandoned mine, Brick asked Chris if it was well lit in the tunnel due to his fear of the dark. After sliding down the rope, Lightning bumped into Brick which caused him to let go of his team's light source, a glass jar filled with fireflies. Lightning and Jo attend to go on ahead without him and to catch the fireflies back, leaving Brick alone and lost in the dark. He then encountered a giant radioactive rat once he turned on the flashlight. He started chasing the rat with his boot due to it's bad stench and met up with the group. Jo scolds him for leaving his team behind. They were captured by the rat under their feet. He noticed that Mike, Zoey, and Cameron needed help in fending off the rats. He decided to help by knocking the rat out with the Gilded Chris Award. This caused his team to lose, and Brick to be eliminated after getting votes from Jo, and Lightning. As he takes the Hurl of Shame, he is saluted by his friends Mike, Cameron, and Zoey, and is then thrown alongside Anne Maria from the island. In Grand Chef Auto, it is shown that he left a pair of his boots somewhere at Camp Wawanakwa. Personality Brick is a very orderly person. He is a trained military cadet, having gone to boot camp before joining Total Drama. On the show, he wakes up early in the morning to an alarm clock that sounds trumpets, has a jog around the camp, calls people respectfully Ma'am' and 'Sir', and salutes. Despite that he looks like a tough guy, he is actually afraid of the dark. He also wet his pants on the first day of school (revealed in Truth or Mutant Shark, and in Finders Creepers - after falling into a dark pit. He has bladder control problems, according to Dawn, and always needs somebody to dominate him - which explains why he did not object to Jo taking the lead as 'Team Captain' in Truth or Mutant Shark. Design Brick's previous consisted of high and tight black hair, a unibrow, a gray t-shirt, short green pants and black boots. His design now consists of a dark Military green shirt, blue shorts, black hair shaven at the sides, silver dog tags (a trait received from Scott), and dark grey eyes. Total Drama Online Interview *'Q': What’s your best quality? A': Teamwork, sir! I never leave a cadet behind! *'Q: Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) A': There’s nothing like Reveille to get you going! Army Green Does P.A.S.H count? Whatever Chef is serving! Deelish! *'Q: Describe your craziest dream. A': I once dreamed I lost my dog tags. It was a HUGE nightmare. *'Q: Best memory from childhood? A': When I was accepted to boot camp. *'Q: Most embarrassing moment at school? A': Well, there was this one time I drank too much water and, well… we all have accidents. *'Q: Describe the first job you ever had. A': Before I joined up, I was a paperboy! Those papers were on the doorstep by 0700 hours! *'Q: Ten years from now, what are you doing? A': A sergeant: Inspiring and motivating my platoon, except on night missions. *'Q: My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? A': Arthur Nothingchick – he’s the greatest soldier who ever lived! *'Q: It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? A: Time to do some drills! Audition Tape : See: Brick's Audition Footage Brick's audition tape opens with him presenting himself in an orderly fashion. Brick says that he'll be good for Total Drama, stating that as a military cadet, he has razor-sharp senses from intense years oftraining and he and take anything the producers can throw at him. He adds that nothing gets passed him, then walks away, ending his audition. Trivia *According to the Cartoon Network Upfront Line-up and the Cakes Entertainment page for Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Brick is described as a cadet. *It is unknown why Brick's name was the only name on the original concept designs page to not be in all caps. *According to his biography, Brick's passion is devoted to being a soldier, a leader and helping out his teammates. *So far, Brick is so far the only contestant in the Total Drama series, other than Owen, to enjoy Chef's cooking. **Coincidentally, Chef used to be part of the military and Brick is in a military academy. *Brick was the first contestant to switch teams. *Brick's favorite show P.A.S.H is a reference to the army sitcom M.A.S.H. *Brick is the first male AND first person overall in Total Drama Revenge of the Island to wet himself. *Brick is the first person in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island to reveal their last name (McGarther) *Brick is the last contestant to have a line. Gallery Image:BrickHQ.png|Brick's previous design. Image:BrickTDROTI.png|Brick is revealed in the Total Drama World Tour Finale Trailer. Image:brickpromo.png|Brick Brick (Total Drama Online)-1-.png|Brick Tdri brick 174x252-1-.png|Brick 524459 328413730548212 968348055 n-1-.jpg|Brick is introduced. Total drama revenge of the island episode 1 youtube 0002.jpg|Brick in the confession cam Image:34hdiqg.jpg.png|Brick, with the group, sees something... Image:Run.JPG|...but runs away from it. Total drama revenge of the island episode 1 youtube 1 0001.jpg|Brick and Jo Total drama revenge of the island episode 1 youtube 2 0007.jpg|NOT THE CREW CUT! Total drama revenge of the island episode 1 youtube 2 0005-1-.jpg|Brick sees the mutant squirrel... Image:Tdroti10.png|Brick with his team. Truth_or_Laser_Shark_(6).png.jpg|I don't know! total_drama_revenge_of_the_island_episode_2_part_1_youtube 011_0004.jpg|Jo saying that she and Brick are the best in The Mutant Maggots total_drama_revenge_of_the_island_episode_2_part_1_youtube 011_0005.jpg|Brick revent an secret total_drama_revenge_of_the_island_episode_2_part_1_youtube 011 _1__0001.jpg|Brick talking to Cameron Image:Total drama revenge of the island new trailer hd youtube 0003.jpg|...then he smashes into a wooden pole... Image:Total drama revenge of the island new trailer hd youtube 0005.jpg|...and then he falls. Image:Total drama revenge of the island new trailer hd youtube 0004.jpg|Brick runs with the bug... Image:Total drama revenge of the island new trailer hd youtube 0001.jpg|Brick eating. Image:Pic2.JPG|Brick, with the others, is tired from the running. total_drama_revenge_of_the_island_episode_3_part_1_youtube 004_0008.jpg Image:BrickJosee.png|Brick, along with Jo, sees Ann Maria running toward them... Image:Ann maria2.JPG|...but, he is punched by her. total_drama_revenge_of_the_island_episode_3_part_1_youtube 004_0015.jpg|Brick and Jo in "Ice Ice Baby" Y6-1-.png|Brick respects Jo for beating him in a thumb wrestle. Bricksleeps-1-.jpg|Brick sleeping in his cabin. Image:TDRIpic8.png|....and he is surprised when Jo throws Cameron. Image:TDRIpic6.png|Brick, along with Mike, watches Cameron and Jo in a bad situation... Tdri4-brick-en-el-cementerio-1-.png|Brick in the Cementery. Boris ep 5 (1).png|Brick and Jo in Backstabbers Ahoy! Warter skiiing 2.PNG|Brick is helping Dawn with water skiing with Sam Brickmarshmallow-1-.jpg|Brick gets his marshmallow. TDRI Brick-1-.jpg|Brick is putting something together in his duffel bag. Image:Brickgun.jpg|Brick pulls a boot out. Brick scenes part 7 - Total Drama Revenge of The Island 0003-1-.jpg|Brick uses his boot to scare the mutant gopher off. Brick scenes part 7 - Total Drama Revenge of The Island 0002-1-.jpg|Brick sees the mutant gopher. 640px-AMIATTTW59-1-.png|Brick is eliminated. Brick scenes part 7 - Total Drama Revenge of The Island 0010-1-.jpg|Brick dodges the Marshmallow Of Toxic Loserdom. Brickeliminated-1-.png|Brick is eliminated and salutes to his former teammates. See Also Category:Male Contestants Category:Mutant Maggots Category:Characters Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Contestants Category:Toxic Rats Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Clueless Characters Category:Ensemble Darkhorses Category:Fan Favorites Category:Army Cadets Category:Black Haired Category:Smelly boots �� Category:People who need diapers Category:People who need pouches Category:People who wet their crotches